Protect Me
by HostessWithTheMostest
Summary: Roxas is the newbie in the castle, good thing Marluxia is there to "help" him, right? But Axel knows better...


**WARNING**: This fanfiction contains yaoi, AkuRoku, implied MaruRoku, sexual related themes, boys kissing/making out, and stalkers. **VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

Ever since Roxas had come to the Organization, things had shifted slightly. For one, some people (maybe most?) had been attracted to him. People like Marluxia, Saix, and himself. It just didn't add up though. Axel thought there must be something wrong with himself. And, maybe everyone else for that matter. Sure, Axel considered himself to be a little promiscuous here and there, but he'd never had any actual relationship with the other members of the Organization. But there was just something about Roxas's attitude (maybe his small figure perhaps?) that made him seem just that much more vulnerable to the evils of the world. And it was just that that made Axel want to shield Roxas from those evils more and more by the day; by the minute even. To him, it just seemed like at any moment, Roxas could break, even though Roxas seemed strong, mature, wielder of the frekin' keyblade, undefeatable... But it was just one fault that showed Axel how one seemingly strong boy could... just... fall...

"Hey Rox!" Axel said, walking up to Roxas. For whatever reason, Roxas was just roaming the halls.

"Axel..." Roxas drawled. He hadn't gotten much sleep, thanks to a nightmare that kept him awake for three frekin hours.

"What's up? How're you settling into everything? Hey, you okay?"

Roxas snapped out of his hypnosis. Shaking off the drowsiness, he gave a small smile, trying to reassure the red-head. Thankfully, it worked... or so the blond thought.

"Anyway, how're you settling in?" Axel re-asked.

"Oh, fine. Everything's okay. Seems really... homey." Roxas replied, turning a corner. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Oh Roxas, I didn't see you there." Marluxia said in a smooth voice. It made Axel want to punch the guy in the face, really. Marluxia was known to try and get into people's pants. And Roxas was like a fresh, juicy calf to a master predator... fresh kill. Axel wanted to puke his guts out at the thought of someone as vile as Marluxia even laying a hand on Roxas. And Axel knew just how rough Marluxia could be... from past experiences anyway. Axel was just a little bit promiscuous in the past.

"Heh, that's okay, Marluxia." Roxas replied, standing up. For some unknown reason, Axel felt like he had to protect the blond, even though he had the almighty key-blade. Maybe it was just instincts resurfacing. Yeah, that was it...

"Okay... well, just seeing how our new member is doing." Marluxia said, smiling especially for Roxas. He then turned and disappeared through a portal.

"Are all the members nice like that?" Roxas asked, a slight blush still on his face.

"Er, how about we go get some sea-salt ice cream?" Axel suggested instead.

"Mmmkay." Roxas replied with a smile. Whew, he didn't catch on... Axel thought with relief. But little did the two know, they had a pink haired Nobody watching their little conversation as they walked off...

Roxas watched the starry night from his balcony, looking in awe at how many stars could fit into just one night sky. It was pretty, really. It calmed him after his nightmares... To just stand and watch the soothingly night sky, looking for shooting stars until he-

"Pretty isn't it?" a certain pink- haired someone said, leaning against the railing of Roxas's balcony, holding a rather blossomed red rose.

"M-Marluxia...? How...?"

"Same as anyone else, a portal silly." Marluxia said in a silky voice. Roxas blinked, clearing away the daze that XI's voice cast on him. Marluxia walked over next to Roxas and leaned back on the railing again, tilting his head to see the stars above him. Roxas was getting a little dizzy from the scent that came off Marluxia, a sweetly scented fragrance that smelled of flowers, but more unique.

"You okay?" Marluxia asked softly, peering at the blond from the corner of his eye. Roxas let out a low sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked out towards the rest of the city; forearms resting on the bar, to hide his blush. Marluxia was... soft and understanding when he wanted to be, Roxas concluded. The graceful assassin came up behind Roxas and started to massage his shoulders. The blond relaxed a little.

"You're tense, Roxas. Under a lot of stress lately?"

"Aren't we all?" Roxas asked sarcastically. He leaned into Marluxia slightly when XI started to really work his shoulder muscles. He let out an almost inaudible sigh; but it was obviously loud enough for Marluxia to catch it. The pink-haired man smirked slightly.

"You've got a good sense of humor..."

"Mmmm..." Roxas replied. His eyes were closed; half in bliss and half in tiredness. Either way, his eyes were closed, and he was steadily and unconsciously leaning into Marluxia. He didn't note this until he felt his hands a bit strained from still clinging to the bar, and Marluxia's hands still massaging his shoulders while steadily humming a random tune. Roxas full-on blushed and quickly pulled himself upright, tearing XI's hands away in the process.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Marluxia..." Roxas said, looking down.

"Heh, whats there to be sorry about, Roxas? You were relaxed, that's all that mattered." Marluxia replied, his smooth voice washing over Roxas and yet again dazing him for a moment.

"I-I'd better be getting back to bed..." Roxas said nervously.

"Well then, don't let me stop you. Good night, Roxas, sweet dreams." The graceful assassin said, bowing a bit, and disappearing into a portal. Roxas noted that he left his rose on the balcony, and picked it up. He went inside, locked the balcony door, put the rose on his dresser, and went to bed as flowers danced in his head.

The next morning, Roxas felt good. He felt like he had actually gotten sleep. Then he remembered last night, blushed, and decided to forget about it. Marluxia just came over to say hi, and check up on him. He was being friendly, that's all... Roxas pushed it out of his mind and got dressed. He even ignored the rose on his dresser as he left to the kitchen for breakfast. He was greeted at the kitchen entrance by Axel.

"You're looking... happier than normal. What's up?" Axel asked slyly.

"Just got a better night's sleep than usual. It's amazing what a dose of unnecessary cold medicine can do for you." Roxas lied. It was unusually natural for what he was used to. I guess a good nights sleep can do wonders for you... Roxas thought.

"Ha, I guess so!" Axel replied with a smile. Roxas stretched unconsciously, making Axel watch in interest.

"You sure you're okay, Rox?" Axel asked, a hint of uneasiness in his voice. Roxas caught it and ignored it.

"Yeah, why?" Roxas asked.

"Eh, never mind.." Axel replied casually. Something was bothering Axel, and Roxas knew.

"Hrm, okay." Roxas said with a small smile. They ate breakfast together, then started roaming around the halls randomly, talking and laughing. They spent the day just wandering around worlds, beating up some Heartless, and talking. By the time they got back to the castle, Roxas was worn out.

"I'd better get to bed. Good night, Axel, and thanks again." Roxas said with a yawn.

"Don't mention it. 'Night, Roxas." Axel waved, stepping through a portal. Roxas went through his own portal, falling onto his bed. He didn't even bother to take off his boots before he passed out. Still, he felt as if someone was watching him...

"W-wait, please, no..." he let out a whimper.

"Now, now, Roxas... You'll like it, I promise..." blue eyes lied to him. The blond tried to wriggle free when the pink-haired nibbled his ear. A hand slid over his body, while the other held his wrists to the bed, preventing him from escaping. He shivered, driving the other further. Tears sprang to his eyes from the torture he felt...

"NO! WAIT! STOP! Please!" Roxas cried in his sleep. He felt hands on him, shaking him, he tried to push them away.

"No! Please!"

"Roxas! Roxas! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Roxas's eyes snapped open, and looked around. He saw red, and realized that it was Axel who was shaking him, trying to get him awake. His breath started to slow, finally realizing it was all just a sick dream. Axel wiped a few of his tears away.

"A-Axel?" Roxas called, just to make sure.

"Yeah? I'm here, don't worry." Axel said, running a gloved hand through the blond's hair reassuringly.

"Wha.. what happened?" Roxas asked shyly.

"You were screaming at the top of your lungs. What's wrong?" Roxas blushed like mad. The blond calmed down before he spoke again.

"Nothing... just a bad dream... I'm okay." Roxas said, smiling up at the pyro. Axel didn't entirely believe it, but he decided to just let it go.

"Well, if you ever need anything, come to me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Axel got up and walked out, ruffling the blond's hair first. Roxas let out a sigh and changed into his pajamas. Getting under the covers, he turned a few times before finally falling asleep.

Roxas slept in the next morning. He was so traumatized from his dream that it exhausted him. When he woke, it was at least 1 in the afternoon. Realizing that he wasn't hungry when he got dressed, he just decided to wander around the castle. It wasn't long before he went back to his room to sleep again. He felt so... tired. He felt like he could sleep for a decade at least! Locking his bedroom door tight, he went to the bathroom to take a bath. Baths always relaxed him, no matter way time of "day" they were. Getting into the warm water, he instantly felt a little better. After getting out a putting his favorite pajamas on, he's brushing his teeth when he notices three things:

1. The door is ajar

2. The part of the floor where his wet feet haven't touched yet is already wet

And the most disturbing was that there were a few rose petals on the sink... he knew for a fact that he hadn't put them there or they didn't just magically grow legs and decide to take a nap on his sink. He finished quickly and walked into his bedroom only to find none other than Marluxia laying on his bed. XI's boots were laying outside in the rain. Explains the wet footprints then... Roxas thought as he walked up to the bed cautiously.

"Why hello Roxas." Marluxia said. Roxas went and flipped on his bedroom light, eyes glued to Marluxia the entire time.

"What are you doing in my room?" the blond asked nervously. Marluxia sat up and sent him a warm smile.

"Just wanted to check up on you, that's all." The Graceful Assassin said, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Roxas didn't want to offend him, so he sat next to him.

"So how are we feeling?" XI asked in a tone that made Roxas shiver slightly.

"Uhm, okay, I guess." Marluxia brushed some hair from Roxas eyes. The blond shivered again, and kept shivering. He figured out why when he remembered the heater blew-out a couple of days ago. The pink-haired man realized that and lifted Roxas into his lap. At first, Roxas struggled a bit. But upon realizing that Marluxia was warm, he settled down and became quite comfortable.

"It is quite cold, isn't it?" Marluxia said, playing with Roxas's hair. The blond gave an "uh-huh" as a reply. He was almost asleep when XI lifted him and set him down on his bed. Roxas let out an abandoned sound and looked up at his superior with sparkling sky blue eyes.

"I can't stay here all night. I have to sleep too." Marluxia said, patting Roxas on the head as if he was a small child.

"O-oh, okay..." Roxas said, with a small frown.

"I'll be back." The Graceful Assassin said, reassuring the young blond. Sooner than you think, Roxas. the pink-haired thought in his head. Roxas felt a little lonely as he watched Marluxia exit through a portal. He sighed and bringing the covers up to his chin, curling tightly into a ball to hold some warmth to himself.

Roxas awoke at probably 11:30 that night to find himself shivering like crazy. Turns out, he had kicked his blankets off accidentally. He went to reach for them, but somebody was already covering him up for him. Roxas was utterly confused. He felt the bed shift, and suddenly felt someone warm wrap their arms around him.

"Cold?" someone asked.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, sort of paranoid. He then smelt a flowery fragrance.

"Marluxia." The Graceful Assassin replied. Roxas knew Marluxia didn't have a shirt on, but he still had his pants on.

"What are you doing here?" the blond asked, turning and snuggling into Marluxia.

"I promised I would be back, didn't I?" Something about his tone of voice made Roxas shiver with a sort of nervous confusion.

"How long?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm, a few minutes. Sorry to wake you." He said, lifting Roxas's chin up to see into his eyes. Blue met blue, and Roxas was only vaguely aware of their noses touching. Time seemed to halt as Marluxia pressed his lips to the blond's. Roxas melted. He had never been kissed with so much gentleness and passion. But that quickly changed when Marluxia crawled on top of Roxas. It became a battle for dominance as the kiss wore on. Roxas broke for air, but the pink-haired man quickly caught his lips again. Something drastically changed though. Instead of softness, the kiss became rough. Roxas was alarmed by this. He tried to push Marluxia off, but he wouldn't budge.

"W-wait, please, no..." he let out a whimper.

"Now, now, Roxas... You'll like it, I promise..." blue eyes lied to him. The blond tried to wriggle free when the pink-haired nibbled his ear. A hand slid over his body, while the other held his wrists to the bed, preventing him from escaping. He shivered, driving the other further. This seemed like déjà vu to Roxas, in the extreme. His eyes widened almost that same instant when he remembered the dream he had. It was like a warning!

"Mar-" he groaned when he felt the pink-haired's hand running along him under his clothes. Roxas knew he had to stop this, and now. When Roxas finally got his one of his hands loose, he took the heel of his hand and, as hard as he could, thrust it into Marluxia's gut.

"Gah..." Marluxia rolled over in pained. Roxas flew out of bed and ran into a portal, Marluxia on his heels. He came out and started to pound on the door in front of him.

"What? What!" the red-head asked angrily. He looked down on a blond who looked like he had just started to cry his eyes out. Worse yet, the blond was pale as a sheet.

"Please! Help me!" Roxas whispered through his tears, clinging to Axel. The pyro looked up and to his surprise, saw no one in sight.

"Come on in..." Axel said, herding Roxas into his room and locking the door. From a nearby corner, Marluxia walked into a portal, growling.

"Alright, first calm down at least a little." Axel said, sitting down on the bed next to Roxas. The blond automatically clung to Axel. The red-head rubbed his back soothingly. It took a few minutes, but Roxas finally managed to calm down at least enough to talk.

"Then h-he, tried t-to..." tears sprang to Roxas's eyes, and he started to cry again.

"Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay. I know what you're saying, you don't have to talk anymore. Sshh." Axel said, bringing Roxas into his lap, stroking his hair. Axel was infuriated, but he didn't show that to the blond. He knew it, just knew that Marluxia was only playing nice to get to Roxas... But he didn't stop it. Why not? At least Roxas got out before any permanent damage could be done. The pyro was mentally kicking himself for not stopping it sooner.

"A-Axel?" teary blue eyes asked.

"Ssshh, it's okay." Axel said, wiping away his tears and kissing him on the forehead.

"It's okay..." Axel sat there with him for who-knows-how-long until the blond fell asleep. He looks so cute when he's asleep the pyro thought to himself, smiling. He stood up carefully and laid Roxas gently in his bed. The moment Axel's hands left him, his eyes snapped open, searching.

"I'm right here Roxas. It's alright." Axel said, climbing into bed with the teen, holding him close. Roxas snuggled into Axel, not wanting him to leave for fear that Marluxia might come back and try to rape him again. Roxas fell asleep again, quickly this time.

"Good night, Rox." the pyro whispered into the blond's ear, settling into sleep. Axel was gonna murder Marluxia tomorrow, but right now he was happy to have Roxas safely asleep in his arms.


End file.
